Your Worst Nightmare
by The Legendary Girl
Summary: Gibbs and the team go missing from a 'crime scene, they soon realize that they have entered a world of torturous hell...


**_Disclaimer: I want NCIS and all the characters, but, unfortunately, I cannot have them :'(_**

**_OK, first NCIS fanfic, not a one shot, _**

**_Maybe a Tiva, who knows_**

**_It's based around season 9/10 so, Vance no Sheppard :'( skinny Mcgee :) but Ziva's dad is not dead yet... Come to think of it I might do that episode :) _**

**_R&R and please tell me your ideas cause I know sooner or later I will get stuck_**

**_Anyway, off with the show..._**

* * *

It was a snowy Saturday night and there was no case. The building was rather empty and quiet as most people had gone home apart from Gibbs' team. In the small bullpen, Tony was throwing paper balls at Mcgee, whilst Ziva had her head in her arms, on the table, asleep.

"Tony, can you please stop!" Tim whispered, shielding his face, from the paper, with his arms.

"But I'm bored!" Tony whined throwing another piece.

All of a sudden, team leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs came from on nowhere and headed to his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Stop complaining, DiNozzo, and grab your gear. We got a dead marine."

Tony snapped to attention as Gibbs' hand made contact with his head, "Ow- er, i mean: Yes, boss, will not happen again, boss." He cried rubbing his now sore head.

"Mcgee. Go get Ducky then meet us in the parking lot. Bring Palmer as well" Gibbs ordered whilst putting his weapon in it's holster.

Tim nodded, "On it, Boss" he grabbed his rucksack, gun, coat, scarf and then left.

Tony had flung his rucksack on his shoulder and made his way over to Ziva's desk. "Yo, ninja. We gotta scram, let's go!"

She didn't move.

"Ziva? Ziva! Zee, wake up!" She didn't stir so he shook her gently. "Come on, let's go."

She moaned before looking up at him, "What do you want?" She growled weakly.

"Dead marine, grab your stuff and let's go." He looked closely at her pale face and tired eyes.

"Fine," she murmured, "I am coming." She grabbed her rucksack in her right hand and stood up. Unfortunately, she stood up to quickly and she started to sway. Then her legs collapsed, no longer being able to take her weight.

Tony didn't remember Gibbs standing so close to them. But he was. And he managed to catch Ziva before she could hit her head on the desk or floor.

"Careful, Ziver" he said fatherly as he brought her back up, "You should go home, get some rest. We can do this one without you."

"I do not need to go home, I am fine."

"Ziva I think you should-" Tony started but Ziva cut him off.

"Thank you for your concern, Tony, but I am fine, I do not need to go anywhere apart from the crime-scene."

Gibbs and Tony shared a look. A worried look, "OK, Ziver, you can go, but if you get any worse then tell me, deal?"

She nodded, "Deal."

* * *

The car journey was long and boring. The roads were terribly icey and snow was still falling. Mcgee was in the front with Gibbs, who was driving, whilst DiNozzo and David were in the back.

Tony was tapping his legs like a drum and singing: "Bumpy-bibady-Bumpy-bee, bumpy-bibady-dum-di-dee-"

"Tony." Ziva's cold voice pierced him like daggers.

He slowly turned his head to look at her, "... Ziva?"

"If I hear one more bumble bloody bee out of you, I will have your tongue on a platter, are we clear?"

"Er, Ziva?"

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Don't you mean 'head on a platter'?"

"No, DiNozzo," Gibbs added from the front of the car, smirking,"she means tongue."

Tony looked back at Ziva to find her also smirking. _'Yikes,' _he thought to himself, _'no more 'bumble bloody beeing' then...'_

* * *

It took another hour of silent driving until they arrived at the crime scene.

"Ugh, so, so cold!" Tony shivered as he got out of the car and stood in the nearly two feet deep snow.

"Were you expecting otherwise? Anyway, where's Ducky?" Mcgee asked, climbing out of the car.

"I don't know, but doesn't this 'crime scene' look a bit... off, to you?" Ziva said following Gibbs to the body.

"Apart from the fact that there is no cops here and that this place is in the middle of nowhere? No... Plus, how would anybody find a body as pale as that in the snow?" DiNozzo wondered as he checked the perimeter.

"Well for starters, this isn't a real body, it's a mannequin." Gibbs pointed out, "and secondly-" before he could finish, Mcgee cut him off.

"Hold that thought, Boss, you might want to see this..."

"What is it, Mcgee?" He asked as he got up and headed over to where Tony and Tim were standing.

"It's a letter addressed to you, look, here," he said passing it over, "read it."

He wiped some snow off the envelope and looked closely at the words _'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs',_ which appeared to be written in what looked like blood. Slowly he opened it and pulled out the letter inside.

He read aloud,

_"Dear Special Agent Gibbs, _

_As you are reading this you are already running out of time. By opening this, you have released a sleeping gas into the air and within minutes you will be fast asleep and wishing you will never wake up. Unfortunately, you will not all make it there in one piece. If my calculations are correct then within the next 10 seconds a bomb I have hidden in the mannequin will explode and the beautiful Ziva David will be no_

_more, good luck._

_Signed Micháel_

_I will see you on the other side..."_

As the three agents looked up the mannequin exploded and Ziva was sent flying backwards into a tree, knocking her unconscious and burying her into the snow.

"Ziva!" They all yelled. They were about to run over, but one by one the three remaining agents collapsed and fell into a terrifying sleep.

* * *

**_Where is Ducky, I hear you ask? Dun dun dun!_**

**_Yeah... No. Seriously though, I have no idea where he is. I guess I am gonna have to think of that soon aren't I..._**

**_Hopefully updating the next chapter today, if you want me to, that is :)_**

**_Review please, and be nice_**

**_Caio :*_**


End file.
